staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Września 2002
TVP 1 06:30 Czas relaksu 06:50 Przystanek Unia 07:35 Latające misie; odc.13 -Biały miś; serial anim.prod.chorwacko-kanadyjskiej 08:05 Książę i żebrak cz.1; The Prince and the Pauper; 1970 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Richard Fleisher; wyk: Oliver Reed,Raquel Welch,Mark Lester 09:00 Niespodzianka Teleranka; Święto Dzieci Gór; reportaż 09:30 50 lat TVP; Wojna domowa; odc.11 - Co każdy chłopiec...; serial TVP 10:25 Od przedszkola do Opola; Szanty 11:00 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk 11:25 Życie moje 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:25 Tydzień 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Dożynki Prezydenckie - Spała 2002; transmisja 14:05 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 14:35 Biblia - Abraham cz.1; Abraham; 1993 film fab.prod.amerykańsko-niemiecko-francusko-włoskiej; reż: Joseph Sargent; wyk: Richard Harris, Barbara Hershey, Maximilian Schell 16:10 Zawody Jeździeckie Gliszcz 2002 16:30 Wielka uczta rekinów wielorybich 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:40 Przedszkolandia; odc.1; serial dok.Barbary Pawłowskiej 18:05 Lokatorzy; Źródło wszelkiego zła; serial TVPstereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Myszka Miki i przyjaciele; serial anim.prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Czas na dokument; Mordercza broń; odc.3/6 -Broń chemiczna; serial dok.prod.angielskiej stereo 20:45 Wykrywacz kłamstw; quiz rozrywkowy 21:20 Tylko miłość cz.1; Only Love; 1998 film fab.prod.USA; reż: John Erman; wyk: Marisa Tomei,Rob Morrow,Mathilda May 22:10 Losowanie audiotele 22:20 Uczta kinomana; Życie jest piękne; La vita e bella; 1998 film fab.prod.włoskiej; reż: Roberto Benigni; wyk: Roberto Benigni,Nicoletta Braschi,Giorgio Cantarini 00:15 Jerzy Panek-to co najważniejsze; film dok.Elżbiety Dzikowskiej 00:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Matki, żony i kochanki; odc.20/22; serial TVP 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.67; serial TVP; powt. 09:00 Leonard Bernstein-spotkanie z muzyką; odc.1-Czym jest muzyka; serial dok.prod.USA 09:55 Dwójka w Jeleniej Górze 10:05 Pokazy lotnicze-Air show 2002 10:20 Szanujmy Ziemię-przesłanie Davida Attenborougha; cz.1 - Czy mamy kryzys; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 11:10 Dwójka w Jeleniej Górze 11:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Nad łąkami ze smakiem 11:50 Pokazy lotnicze-Air show 2002 12:05 Żandarm z Saint Tropez; Le gendarme de Saint Tropez; 1964 komedia prod.francuskiej; reż: Jean Girault; wyk: Louis de Funes,Genevieve Grad,Michel Galabru 13:45 Dwójka w Jeleniej Górze 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.438 - Poważna gra; telenowela TVP 15:00 Jeleniogórskie Święto w Dwójce; koncert stereo 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.104 - Szczęście za kratami; serial prod. TVP 17:00 Święta wojna; Taniec przy rurze; serial TVP 17:30 7 dni świat 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Dwójka w Jeleniej Górze 19:10 Dzień dobrych wiadomości 19:30 Tylko futbol; magazyn 20:00 Gala Lata z Radiem 2002; cz.1; stereo 20:55 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek; 1975 komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Stanisław Bareja; wyk: Janusz Kłosiński, Ryszarda Hanin, Małgorzata Potocka, Janina Sokołowska 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:29 Prognoza pogody 22:35 Losowanie audiotele 22:40 Bajki z królestwa Lailonii dla dużych i małych; Garby; serial anim.prod.polskiej 22:55 Studio Teatralne Dwójki; E.E.; 1998 autor:Olga Tokarczuk; reż: Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; wyk: Agata Buzek, Joanna Żółkowska, Jan Peszek, Władysław Kowalski 00:25 Danton; 1983 film fab. prod. francusko-polskiej; reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Gerard Depardieu, Wojciech Pszoniak, Anne Alvaro 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Warszawa 6:30 Kostek 7:30 Kurier 7:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszaw- ski 7:55 Wiadomości sporto- we 8:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szu- kam 8:30 Kurier 8:45 Studio reportażu 9:00 Teleplotki 9:30 Kurier 9:45 W słońcu i w desz- czu: film 10:30 Póki się znów nie spotkamy: serial 11:30 Ku- rier 11:45 Młodzi kontra ... 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 13:00 Msza świę- ta 14:00 Z archiwum kuriera 14:10 Są takie miejśca 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Poznajmy je le- piej: film 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Wiadomości kurie- ra 15:55 Nasz gość 16:00 Powstanie warszawskie 16:10 Muzyka na żywo 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Kabaret ``Afera" 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Teleplot- ki 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Kościół i świat 18:20 Powstanie war- szawskie 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:40 Archi- tektura Warszawy i Mazow- sza 18:45 Dom: serial 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:50 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21:15 Książka tygodnia 21:30 Ku- rier 21:45 Wiadomości kuriera 21:50 Wiadomości sportowe 22:00 Służewiec 2002 22:20 Kościół i świat 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Progno- za pogody 22:55 Sport 0:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Hitmania 07.00 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.30 Magazyn religijny 08.00 Seriale animowane 08.55 Hugo - pr. dla dzieci 09.30 Power Rangers (192) - serial fantastyczny 10.00 Muzykogranie 11.00 Słoneczny patrol (129) - serial przygodowy 12.00 Gang młodego Jonssona - komedia kryminalna, Szwecja/Dania 1981 13.35 Luzik guzik (2) - serial obyczajowy 14.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Jaś Fasola - pr. rozrywkowy 16.55 Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic (4) - serial SF 17.50 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (12) - serial sensacyjny 18.45 Informacje, sport 19.05 Porwany za młodu (1/4) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (101) - serial komediowy 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich (115) - serial komediowy 21.00 WIECZÓR FILMOWY Z KAWĄ GALA: Pocałuj mnie na do widzenia - komedia fantastyczna, USA 1982 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.00 Magazyn sportowy 01.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.50 Telesklep 07.50 Srebrny surfer (10) - serial animowany 08.15 Ivanhoe - film przygodowy, USA 1952 10.15 Triumf odwagi - film przygodowy, USA 1997 12.05 Droga do gwiazd - pr. rozrywkowy 13.20 We dwoje - teleturniej 14.40 Co za tydzień - magazyn 15.10 Andre - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 17.10 Co ty wiesz o gotowaniu? - talk show 17.40 Usterka - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Król przedmieścia (10) - serial komediowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.45 Tylko miłość - pr. rozrywkowy 22.05 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.35 Superwizjer- magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 23.05 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.35 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach 00.10 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Mściciel (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (6) - serial przygod. USA 6.00 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - serial anim. 6.30 Udręka i ekstaza - film biogr. USA (powt.) 9.00 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - serial anim. 9.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (7) - serial przygod. USA 10.00 Pięść smoka - film sens. hong. (powt.) 11.30 Mustangi - wierzchowce wolności (powt.) 12.00 KInOmaniaK 12.30 Super VIP 13.00 A kuku 13.30 Magazyn golfowy 14.00 Spełnione marzenia 2: Miłosne eksperymenty - kom. USA 16.00 Rycerz nocy 2 (11) - serial sens. kanad.-amer. 16.50 Akcja nad Berlinem (12) - serial sens. niem. 17.45 Dziennik 17.55 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Diabli nadali (6) - serial kom. USA 18.35 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (10) - (powt.) 19.30 Mapety i ich goście (9) - (powt.) 20.00 Zemsta frajerów w raju - kom. USA 21.55 Drogówka 22.10 Supergol 22.50 To się w głowie nie mieści 23.15 Na wirażu (10) - serial sens. kanad. 0.15 Krwawy deszcz - film sens. hong. 2.25 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.55 Strefa P 3.30 Zakońcczenie programu TVN 7 7.15 Telesklep 8.15 Grupa specjalna EKO - serial anim. 8.40 Babylon 5 (9/22) - serial s.f. USA 9.30 Tajemnicza wyspa (10/44) - serial przygod. USA 9.55 Z życia gwiazd 2 (7/13) - serial kom. USA 10.20 Przetrwać w Arktyce - film dok. 11.15 Dr Stefan Frank (10/16) - serial obycz. niem. (powt.) 12.05 Przygoda na Hawajach - kom. USA (powt.) 13.50 Rodziców nie ma w domu (3, 4/52) - serial kom. pol. 14.20 Raport TVN 24 14.50 Tenbit.pl - Klub przygód (8): Fi- nał - reality show 15.50 Komando Małolat (14/16) - serial sens. niem. 16.40 Słoneczn patrol (42/44) - (powt) 17.30 Historia Jacqueline Bo- uvier Kennedy (2-ost.) - film biogr. USA 19.05 Zatoka szczęścia (12/17) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Zbrodnia na zamówie- nie - film sens. USA 21:55 Prezydencki poker 3 (17/22) - serial obycz. USA 22:45 Co za tydzień 23:15 Zwariowałem dla ciebie - film obycz. USA 1:10 W imię przyjaźni - film obycz. USA 2:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Słowo na niedzielę 06:05 M jak miłość; odc. 53; serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Cezary Morawski 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Biografie; Mickiewicz; cz. 1 - Młodość; film dokumentalny Jana Sosińskiego 08:25 Uczmy się polskiego; cz. 1 - Nowi lokatorzy 08:55 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Koncerty organowe Haendla; .; wyk: Mirosław Pietkiewicz, Michał Olszewski - organy, Łódzka Orkiestra Kameralna, dyryguje Zdzisław Szostak 09:20 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy; odc. 1 - Abdullach z lądu, Abdullah z morza; serial animowany prod. francuskiej 09:45 Dziecięce festiwale; Konin 2002 - Brązowe Aplauzy i gościnnie Majka Jeżowska; koncert (STEREO) 10:35 Eurofolk - Sanok 2002; Brathanki; (STEREO) 11:05 Złotopolscy; odc. 374 - Obudzony; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 375 - Te podłe Złotopolskie; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Lato z klasyką; Magdalena Lisak gra Fantazję A-dur op.13 - F.Chopina; (STEREO) 12:30 Otwarte drzwi; magazyn katolicki 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła św. Wita w Tuliszkowie 14:05 Stawka większa niż życie; odc. 6 - Żelazny Krzyż; 1968 serial prod. polskiej; wyk: Stanisław Mikulski, Emil Karewicz 15:10 Graj z Kuroniem; odc. 9; program kulinarno-rozrywkowy (STEREO) 15:40 Święta wojna; odc. 18 - Syrenka; serial prod.TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 16:05 Dożynki Prezydenckie - Spała 2002 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:35 M jak miłość; odc. 53; serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Cezary Morawski; powt. 18:20 Helmut Nadolski; reportaż Jolanty Roman-Stefanowskiej 18:50 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej (STEREO) 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Bolka i Lolka; odc. 33 - Zmylony trop; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:00 Konsul; 1989 film fabularny prod. polskiej (100'); reż: Mirosław Bork; wyk: Piotr Fronczewski, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Zaleski, Henryk Bista i inni 21:40 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Michał Sumiński 21:45 Szansa na sukces; Wojciech Gąssowski; (STEREO) 22:40 Ekstradycja 2; odc. 5/9; 1996 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Maria Pakulnis, Witold Dębicki 23:35 Biesiada pod żaglami cz.2; (STEREO); wyk: Majka Jezowska, Katarzyna Jamróz, Joanna Kurowska, Hanna Śleszyńska, Elżbieta Zającówna, Marta Bizoń, Piotr Gąssowski 00:30 M jak miłość; odc. 53; serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Cezary Morawski; powt. 01:15 Przygody Bolka i Lolka; odc. 33 - Zmylony trop; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport; powt. 01:55 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Konsul; 1989 film fabularny prod. polskiej (100'); reż: Mirosław Bork; wyk: Piotr Fronczewski, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Zaleski, Henryk Bista i inni; powt. 03:40 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Michał Sumiński; powt. 03:45 Ekstradycja 2; odc. 5/9; 1996 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Maria Pakulnis, Witold Dębicki; powt. 04:35 Helmut Nadolski; reportaż Jolanty Roman-Stefanowskiej; powt. 05:00 Stawka większa niż życie; odc. 6/18 - Żelazny Krzyż; 1968 serial prod. polskiej; wyk: Stanisław Mikulski, Emil Karewicz; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ żółty 07:35 Fasolowa wojna - film obyczajowy USA 1988 115min. 09:30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 60min. 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn 30min. 11:00 Lekcja martwego języka - dramat Polska 1979 100min. 12:40 Podróż Felicji - dramat Kanada/Wielka Brytania 1999 115min. 14:35 Zalotnik w akcji - komedia USA 2000 85min. 16:00 Wróć do mnie - melodramat USA 2000 115min. 17:55 Cień wampira - thriller Wielka Brytania/USA 2000 100min. 19:35 Teletubbies 2 - serial anim. Wielka Brytania 1997 25min. 20:00 Z tobą lub bez ciebie - film obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1999 95min. 21:35 Brat II - film sensacyjny Rosja 2000 125min. 23:40 Taxi II - film sensacyjny Francja 2000 90min. 01:10 Trzy stopy nad ziemią - film obyczajowy Polska 1985 85min. 02:35 Daisy Miller - film obyczajowy USA 1974 90min. 04:05 Komando - film sensacyjny USA 1985 90min. Cartoon Network/TCM 06:00 Droopy, superdetektyw CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE - serial dla dzieci 20min. 06:20 Jaskiniątka - serial dla dzieci 25min. 06:45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial dla dzieci 25min. 07:10 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 25min. 07:35 Mike, Lu i Og - serial dla dzieci 25min. 08:00 Atomowa 60 - serial dla dzieci 60min. 09:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci 30min. 09:30 Strażnicy czasu - serial dla dzieci 30min. 10:00 Owca w wielkim mieście - serial dla dzieci 30min. 10:30 Kosmiczna rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 25min. 10:55 Samuraj Jack - serial dla dzieci 25min. 11:20 Głupi i głupszy - serial dla dzieci 25min. 11:45 Dwa głupie psy - serial dla dzieci 15min. 12:00 Jam łasica - serial dla dzieci 30min. 12:30 Ed, Edd + Eddy - serial dla dzieci 25min. 12:55 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci 25min. 13:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci 25min. 13:45 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci 15min. 14:00 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 25min. 14:25 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci 20min. 14:45 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 25min. 15:10 Ed, Edd + Eddy - serial dla dzieci 25min. 15:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci 25min. 16:00 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci 30min. 16:30 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci 30min. 17:00 Owca w wielkim mieście - serial dla dzieci 30min. 17:30 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci 30min. 18:00 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci 30min. 18:30 Tex Avery Show - serial dla dzieci 30min. 19:00 Looney Tunes - serial dla dzieci 30min. 19:30 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 30min. 20:00 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 60min. 21:00 "Biały żar" NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM reż.Raoul Walsh, wyk.James Cagney, Virginia Mayo, Edmond O'Brien, Steve Cochran dramat kryminalny USA 1949 23:00 "High Sierra" reż.Raoul Walsh, wyk.Ida Lupino, Humphrey Bogart, Alan Curtis, Joan Leslie dramat kryminalny USA 1941 00:45 Stephen Bogart o Bogie'm program dokumentalny 00:55 "Mieć i nie mieć" reż.Howard Hawks, wyk.Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall, Walter Brennan, Hoagy Carmichael dramat wojenny USA 1944 Fox Kids 06:00 Świat Bobbiego - film animowany 20min. 06:20 Wunschpunsch 25min. 06:45 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial anim. 20min. 07:05 Lochy i smoki - serial dla dzieci 25min. 07:30 Spiderman - serial anim. 25min. 07:55 Spiderman - serial anim. 20min. 08:15 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 25min. 08:40 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 20min. 09:00 Power Rangers Time Force - serial dla dzieci 20min. 09:20 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial dla dzieci 25min. 09:45 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial dla dzieci 20min. 10:05 Power Rangers Time Force - serial dla dzieci 25min. 10:30 Kot Ik! - film animowany 20min. 10:50 Kot Ik! - film animowany 25min. 11:15 Power Rangers Time Force - serial dla dzieci 25min. 11:40 Digimon - serial anim. 25min. 12:05 Digimon - serial anim. 25min. 12:30 Power Rangers Time Force - serial dla dzieci 25min. 12:55 Masked Rider - serial anim. 20min. 13:15 Masked Rider - serial anim. 20min. 13:35 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial anim. USA 25min. 14:00 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial anim. USA 20min. 14:20 Walter Melon - serial anim. 20min. 14:40 Walter Melon - serial anim. 20min. 15:00 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial anim. 20min. 15:20 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial anim. 20min. 15:40 Denis Rozrabiaka - serial anim. 20min. 16:00 Wunschpunsch 20min. 16:20 Kot Ik! - film animowany 25min. 16:45 Gęsia skórka - serial dla dzieci 25min. 17:10 Jerry i paczka - serial anim. 20min. 17:30 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 25min. 17:55 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial anim. USA 20min. 18:15 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial dla dzieci 25min. 18:40 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 20min. 19:00 The Simpsons - serial anim. 30min. 19:30 The New Addams Family - serial przyg. USA 20min. 19:50 Jerry i paczka - serial anim. 20min. 20:10 Inspektor Gadżet - serial przyg. 20min. 20:30 Kleszcz - serial anim. USA 1994 20min. 20:50 Masked Rider - serial anim. 25min. 21:15 Incredible Hulk - serial anim. 20min. 21:35 Spiderman - serial anim. 25min. Junior 06:00 Plac budowy (4) - serial dla dzieci 30min. 06:30 Smok Castillo (2) - serial anim. 30min. 07:00 Hoboczaki (92) - serial anim. 30min. 07:30 Przygody Maksa i Molly (10) - serial anim. Niemcy 30min. 08:00 Przygody Artura (73) - serial anim. USA 30min. 08:30 Alicja w krainie czarów (50) - serial anim. Japonia/USA 30min. 09:00 Mała dama (5) - serial anim. Bialorus 30min. 09:30 Sklep Mopatopa (43) - serial dla dzieci USA 30min. 10:00 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgerssona (46) - serial anim. Japonia/USA/Niemcy 30min. 10:30 Czarny Królewicz (43) - serial przyg. Wielka Brytania 30min. 11:00 Plac budowy (5) - serial dla dzieci 30min. 11:30 Smok Castillo (3) - serial anim. 30min. 12:00 Hoboczaki (93) - serial anim. 30min. 12:30 Przygody Maksa i Molly (11) - serial anim. Niemcy 30min. 13:00 Przygody Artura (74) - serial anim. 30min. 13:30 Alicja w krainie czarów (51) - serial anim. Japonia/USA 30min. 14:00 Mała dama (6) - serial anim. Japonia 30min. 14:30 Sklep Mopatopa (44) - serial dla dzieci USA 30min. 15:00 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgerssona (47) - serial anim. Japonia/USA/Niemcy 30min. 15:30 Czarny Królewicz (44) - serial przyg. Wielka Brytania 30min. 16:00 Plac budowy (6) - serial dla dzieci 30min. 16:30 Smok Castillo (4) - serial anim. 30min. 17:00 Hoboczaki (94) - serial anim. 30min. 17:30 Przygody Maksa i Molly (12) - serial anim. Niemcy 30min. 18:00 Przygody Artura (75) - serial anim. 30min. 18:30 Alicja w krainie czarów (52) - serial anim. Japonia/USA 30min. 19:00 Mała dama (7) - serial anim. Japonia 30min. 19:30 Poochini (1) - serial anim. 30min. 20:00 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgerssona (48) - serial anim. Japonia/USA/Niemcy 30min. 20:30 Czarny Królewicz (45) - serial przyg. Wielka Brytania 30min. Arte 14:00 Kreativ: Künstler hautnah (16) 14:30 Voyages, Voyages: Reisemagazin 15:15 Pepe Carvalho: "Schuss aus dem Hinterhalt" (6/6); Orig: "L'avant-centre sera assassiné a la tombée du jour". Regie: Franco Giraldi (I 1998) 16:50 Zu Tisch in ...: Die Wurzeln europäischer Kochkunst 17:30 Die großen Sportduelle 18:15 Biographie 19:00 Die Kunst des Dirigierens: Musik-Dokumentation 19:45 Info / Meteo: Das europäische Nachrichtenjournal 20:15 Furia!: Flamenco-Show 20:45 Themenabend: In Eis und Schnee - Europa während der letzten Eiszeit: Eiswelt: Die klimatische Welt unseres Planeten 22:25 Themenabend: In Eis und Schnee - Europa während der letzten Eiszeit: Am Anfang war das Feuer Film SF Orig: "La guerre du feu". Regie: Jean-Jacques Annaud (F/CDN 1981) 0:00 Themenabend: In Eis und Schnee - Europa während der letzten Eiszeit: Der Ötztalmann und seine Welt: Das Jahr, bevor er schlief 1:20 Ihre Wahl 2002 2:50 Sendepause